The Best of Frenemies
by DaboGirl
Summary: Lisbon has a new boyfriend but he's not what he seems. It's up to Patrick Jane to discovery the truth while not alienating the women he loves. Rated T for right now might go up or down.
1. Chapter 1

I've haven't watched "Violets" yet but thought I would post this before I actually saw the episode. This is my first Mentalist story and I'm humbled to be here among such amazing writers of this genre. Thank you any and all who venture in to take a peek. Enjoy

I don't own The Mentalist or profit form my writings. Rated T to be safe might go up or down.

**The Best of Frenemies**

"Marcus"

He heard the voice he knew all too well a voice he hears in his head the better part of the day calling the handsome man from across the room. Teresa Lisbon was waving at the intruder into his word with a bright smile. Once that smile was for him but not anymore and it hurt it hurt like hell but he was Patrick Jane the ultimate con man and this was just one more game he had to play. Only this time he wasn't sure he was going to win.

Marcus Pike walked past Jane on his way to Lisbon's desk.

"Jane, how's it going? Haven't seen you around much. What'cha been up to?"

"Oh you know this and that." Jane forced a smile.

"Old FBI keeping you on your toes then no more of your crazy shenanigans."

"I'd say just enough shenanigans to keep the old brain cells busy. How about you? How are things in your corner of the world."

Just then Lisbon walked over to Pike slipping an arm around his waist and giving him a quick kiss.

"What are you two getting up to? Anything I should know about?" She gave Jane a skeptical look.

"Nothing serious Reese." Pike returned Lisbon's kiss. "Ready for lunch?"

"Just let me get my jacket" Lisbon turned to walked back to her desk.

"Jane, we're up." The not so dulcet tones of Kim Fischer filled the bullpen.

"My master voice. Nice talking with you Pike."

"Same here Jane. We should get together one night, have a few beers, shooting some pool. Maybe tell me some embarrassing stories about this one." He put his arm around the petite brunette who'd just returned to his side.

"Lisbon's never embarrassed herself so it would be a dull conversation."

"Jane are you coming? We don't have all day."

"After two times she starts shooting." Jane clapped Pike on the shoulder and walked away.

"You know Teresa he's a lot different then I thought he would be after all the horror stories I heard from Cho."

"Cho told you stories about Jane? That's not like him."

"Just about a few cases Jane help close in an unconventional way." He seemed a bit uneasy but just for a moment.

"That he did, but he got the job done. Guess that is why the FBI wanted him so bad." Teresa took his hand as they waited for the elevator.

"I know it upset you not being asked to join The Bureau the way you were, being forced by Jane's demands and all but I owe him for making you part of the bargain". Pike smiled his sweetest smile.

"Yeah, I guess we both do." Lisbon sighed deeply.

She did owe Jane for bringing her here the job was challenging, the cases were exciting and of course there was Marcus. She was happy, happier than she'd been in a long time. He could be "the one". Finally someone she could seriously consider for a future.

The elevator ding brought her put of her revelry.

"Penny for your thoughts"

"Not yet Marcus." Lisbon moved closer to his side. "Not yet."

Marcus looked across the room to Jane and Fischer, his hatred barely concealed.

"Those two deserve each other." He thought. "A bitch and the rabid dog she brought to heel."

* * *

"Well that's going well" Fischer nodded her head toward the closing elevator.

"Really I hadn't noticed"

"Seriously? You parked yourself most days right in front of her desk. How could you not notice ?"

"Meh." Jane gave his standard one syllable answer. "But speaking of that can I get some help moving the coach I think I need more sunlight."

"We said you could have the coach not be your moving men."

"I don't need moving men moving women would be fine. You look pretty strong there Kim."

Fischer rolled her eyes. "You want it moved do it yourself on your own time."

"Don't blame me if I throw my back out and can't work for weeks."

"Whatever. Hurry up the meeting already started.

Jane followed behind her, he thought about the days at the CBI he never walked behind Lisbon. He was always besides her, her partner and even though she was the boss her equal. He missed those days more than he ever thought possible. When they were happening it was all about Red John but now he knew it was so much more.

* * *

"Why the fancy place for lunch? I feel under dressed." Lisbon looked around at the well-heeled patrons.

"You look beautiful as always." Marcus raised her hands to his lips and brushed a soft kiss on the palm.

"I was thinking Reese about us. We are good together and I thought maybe we could share more than just a few nights a week doing sleep overs."

"You want us to move in together? We've only been dating a few months just started sleeping together. I think it's a little soon for that step, Marcus."

"I know how I feel about you Reese. And that's not going to change anytime soon. I hoped you were feeling the same."

"I do care about you Marcus." She took his hand to emphases the point. "You make me happy, very happy. But it's still to early for me to make a big commitment like co-habitation. I hope you understand."

"I do but ..." He stopped and looked into her eyes.

"What?" Lisbon was looking at him like she wanted to bolt.

"Easy Marcus don't blow it now your so close." The words in his head made him calmer as he took her other hand in his and smiled.

"Well I've been offered a position in Washington DC and I would like you to come with me. There are several openings in other divisions if you still want to stay with the FBI."

Lisbon straightened her back and released her hands from his placing them in her lap. It was Jane all over again, some man making her his tag along.

"I know what your thinking but it's not the same as Jane. I'm asking you because … " He swallowed hard. "I'm asking because I love you Teresa."

Lisbon was shocked, he loved her and wanted to start a life with her it was all too much for her to take in right now.

"I'm flattered but this is all so sudden." Lisbon was almost gasping for words. "I … I need to think absorb all of this," She got up from the table making a hasty retreat for the door.

The warm sunshine felt good on her skin and the hot air burnt her lungs a bit as she took a deep breath. Damn she had left her car at work having driven here with Marcus.

Dialing a familiar number she was ready to hang up when a worried voice answered.

"Lisbon are you alright? Where's Pike and what has he done to you?"

"I'm fine Jane I just need a ride back to the office. Can you come and get me? I mean if you're not busy."

"I'm never to busy for you Teresa. Are you sure your OK?"

"Yes Jan I'm OK just need a ride. Can you come or not."

"Women are you rolling your eyes at me?"

"Me no never. Yes or no to the ride Jane."

"On my way just text me the address."

Jane looked up to see everyone conference room looking at him.

Are you done Mr. Jane? Can we continue with the briefing now?" Abbott was not amused.

"Sure carry on." Jane got out of his seat heading to the door.

"Jane where are you going this meeting is not over."

"Lisbon needs me." A voice was heard as the blonde head slipped out the door.

* * *

Lisbon felt a hand on her shoulder and stiffened a bit.

"Teresa, don't go. I didn't mean to just spring this all on you at once." He gave her a sad smile. "Can I at least take you back to the office? No talking of love or co-habitation I promise."

Teresa looked at him with those big emerald eyes she was staring to soften to his idea he could tell.

"I'll let you pick the radio station." Pike took her hand and swung it between them.

She looked at him under her dark lashes. "OK"

* * *

Teresa Lisbon walked back into the office a preoccupied look on her face. The drive back hadn't been so bad, She picked a soft jazz station as background noise and Marcus told her of the latest happening in the art thief department. But her mind kept going back to his declaration of love, she never thought about their relationship coming to that point so soon. She was really fond of Marcus but love she wasn't sure she was there yet but the idea wasn't unpleasant.

"Teresa,"

"Oh hi Kim what can I do for you?"

"Where's Jane I thought he was with you"

Jane, oh damn she never called to tell him not to come get her. In truth she had forgotten all about him.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Best of Frenemies**

**Chapter Two:**

Lisbon was about to call Jane when the elevator dinged and the blond consultant appeared.

"Lisbon happy to see you got back alright." His bright smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Jane, I am so sorry I meant to call and tell you I was OK …." She seemed to run out of words.

"But you forgot about me." He looked her directly in the eye and waited for her to blink.

"I'm sorry."

The silence was awkward and neither one wanted to be the first to break it.

"Well since you are back now Jane, we can continue with our case." Kim voice seemed to echo off the walls.

Jane waked back in to the elevator.

"I'm not feeling very well Agent Fischer. I'm taking the afternoon off." The doors closed and he was gone.

"What happen Teresa?"

"Marcus and I had a small misunderstanding and I walked out of the restaurant and called Jane for a ride. Then Marcus apologized and offered to take me back and I left with him."

"And you forgot about calling Jane?"

"I guess so, I was confused and upset." Lisbon eyes darted to elevator as the doors reopened a look of anticipation on her face. But the car was empty.

"Sorry, Kim I have to go. Be back soon." The doors closed as Lisbon frantically searched in her purse

"Of course Teresa you just run along too this isn't a place of business or anything. Fischer sighed and walked back to the bullpen, The tension headache was building.

Standing on the steps of the Airstream Lisbon hesitated for just a moment before knocking on the door. No answer. She knocked harder. Still nothing.

"Jane I know your in there, open the door. We need to talk."

"Yes, Lisbon I'm here but I'm not feeling well. I don't want you to catch anything."

"Oh sheep-dip open the damn door."

"Now now Lisbon no need for profanity. What would Sister Margaret Mary think of your language." A very tired Patrick Jane opened the door but just a crack.

"Are you going to let me in?" Lisbon put her hand on the door. "And how did you know about Sister Margaret Mary?

"No I'm not letting you in I told you I'm sick. In fact I was just getting ready to talk a nap. And there's always a Margaret Mary."

He did look a bit under the weather his eyes were watery and his voice when he spoke.

"OK I'll leave you to your nap. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about this afternoon."

"No worries my dear being in love can make one forgetfully."

"I'm not in love." Her voice reached a higher pitch bit she couldn't look him in the eye. "I'm not ..."

"Whatever it doesn't matter. All is forgiven." The sound of the tea kettle in the background broke the tension."

"Feel better." Lisbon turned and walked down the stairs.

"I'll try." He whisper as he closed the door.

He fixed his tea and pick up his bologna sandwich. Bologna on white bread was the feel better sandwich he always made for his daughter when she was having a bad day. Maybe it would make him feel better too.

"Lisbon in love." he said out loud. He looked out the window looking staring at the FBI building. "Lisbon in love" He repeated as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"But not with me."

All the Bologna sandwiches in the world wasn't going to make this better.

/

Jane called in sick for the next few days. He had a lot to think about including the look he caught on Pikes face when he thought Jane was distracted.

"What 's up with Jane?" Pike asked over an afternoon coffee and pastry. "He's been sick for what three days now. That's not like him."

Lisbon wasn't sure what was wrong but she had a snaking suspicion it wasn't the flu.

"I don't know. I'm starting to worry he won't answer his phone and the shades have been down on the Airstream. I'm thinking of going over there after work."

"That's just what he wants Teresa, you to come begging. I say let him stew. If he's really sick. And I doubt he is by the way. He can get himself to a doctor after all he's a grown man."

"Grown man? Have you meet Patrick Jane Agent Pike? He'll sit there and grow mold before going to a doctor."

"Doesn't matter he's not your problem." Marcus took her hand and rubbed his thumb across her fingers.

"Guess you're right but old habits are hard to break." Lisbon smiled at the man across from her and he smiled back.

"That's my girl. You stopped raising your brothers a long time ago and now its time to stop raising Jane."

On day four Lisbon showed up at the door of the Airstream with chicken soup

"Jane its Lisbon open up." She knocked firmly on the door. No answer.

"Come on I'm worried about you. I brought soup."

The door opened slowly and a very disheveled Patrick Jane stood in the entrance.

"Did you make it yourself?"

"What?"

"The soup did you make it yourself?"

"No, but I got it from the diner you like so much over on second street."

"Oh they make good soup but I would have preferred home made. Guess you were too busy with your new boyfriend to cook."

Exasperated Lisbon pushed past him and into trailer.

"You want it or not Jane?"

"Yes thank you Teresa."

Lisbon took out two mugs from the cabinet and poured them both a helping.

"You don't mind if I join you?

"Of course not. But don't you have somewhere better to be then here."

Lisbon refused to raise to the bait. Instead she took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"No Jane my calendar is free. Nothing to do but spend time with my sick friend."

"Oh BFFs are we maybe later we can braid each others hair."

"OK Jane what is the problem? I apologized for last week I don't know what more I can say. I'm truly sorry I left you at the restaurant. But now you know how it feels." The last part was said under her breath.

They both ate in silence for a few minutes the atmosphere thick with tension.

"Did you do it on purpose? His blue green eyes searched her face.

"Do what, Jane?"

"Don't play dumb Lisbon is doesn't suit you."

"No it wasn't intentionally but part of me is glad you know what it's like to be left behind."

"Well I guess that makes it better."

They sat across from each other at the small dining table silent dinner companions.

"I'm sorry Teresa for all of it."

"I know you are but I don't think an apology is going to help with the way I feel. You left for two years. Two years that's a long time to forgive."

"I had to go I just killed a man with my bare hands. I'd been sent to jail for a very long time. Life even and the death penalty was not an impossibility. I didn't want to leave I had to leave."

"If you weren't so pig head and hell bent on your personal revenge we could have done it together with the law on our side. Then all of that punishment would've went away and maybe we could have been together."

"Really Teresa we could have been together." Jane stood up a look of both hurt and anger reflecting in his face. "Did you ever once ask where I was or if you could come visit?"

"I thought you ran away from it all from me. I never thought..."

"I wrote almost everyday to let you know how much I missed you. Even had Pete get you a ticket so you could come visit or maybe stay."

"Again its my fault" Lisbon raise her voice and stood up abruptly. "You lied to me more times than I can count not to mention leaving me on several occasions how was I supposed to know what was going on in your delusional little mind."

"All you had to do was ask."

"No Jane I was done asking . Done wondering when was the next time you would hurt me. I want to moved on with my life."

"But you came to Texas?"

"Yeah I did. The one thing you did right for me. I have a great job, new friends and someone who loves me no strings attached. Thank you Jane, Thank you for helping my final move on with my life."

"I think you better go I'm feeling sleepy again I need to lay down."

He opened the door to the Airstream the invitation to leave unmistakable.

Lisbon turned to look one more time at her friend for over twelve yeas. Was it all going to end like this with harsh words and hurt feelings.

"Jane"

"No Teresa you said your peace and made your feelings clear, so no more. But no matter what was said or how you feel I promise you I will never leave again. Have a happy life."

"That's it Jane?"

"There is one more thing be careful of Pike he's not what he seems to be."

"Fuck you, Jane"

And then she was gone slamming the door behind her her last words to him were to curse him.

Patrick Jane was once again a broken man. He slid down the wall and slumped on the floor. When the tears come he was sure they were never going to stop.


End file.
